recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lemon-Hazelnut Torte
Ingredients Meringue * 1 x 8" spring-form pan, 3" tall * 1 cup sugar, plus * 6 large egg whites * ⅓ cup hazelnuts, toasted * 4 tbsp sugar Lemon cream * 1 cup fresh lemon juice * 3 large eggs * 1 tbsp sugar * 9 large egg yolks * 1 cup sugar * 1 cup whipping cream, chilled Raspberry sauce * 1 pint fresh raspberries * ½ tsp fresh lemon juice * 2 tbsp sugar Garnish * ½ pint fresh raspberries Directions Meringue # Preheat oven to 200 °F. # Line two 17 x 11" cookie sheets with parchment. # Using spring-form pan bottom as guide, trace 2 circles on each parchment sheet. # Invert parchment. # Finely grind nuts and 1 tsp sugar in processor. # Beat whites in large bowl to soft peaks, gradually add 1 cup plus 3 tsp sugar and beat until still and glossy. # Gently fold in nut mixture. # Spoon meringue into large pastry bag fitted with ½" plain round tip. # Pipe dab of meringue under parchment at corners to secure fit to cookie sheets. # Starting at the center of 1 circle, pipe meringue in a circular motion to form a solid coil and fill circle. # Repeat with remaining 3 circles. # Bake meringues until dry, about 2 ½ hours. # Carefully peel parchment from meringues. # Gently place spring-form pan bottom atop 1 meringue to 8" rounds disk. # Using serrated knife, cut round pan, trimming meringue to 8" round. # Repeat with remaining rounds. Lemon cream # Whisk lemon juice, yolks, eggs and 1 cup of sugar in large metal bowl. # Set bowl over saucepan of simmering water. # Whisk constantly until mixture thickens to consistency of softly whipped cream mad registers 160 °F on a candy thermometer, about 13 minutes. # Strain lemon curd through sieve. # Press plastic wrap onto surface; chill until cold. # Beat cream in medium bowl to soft peaks. # Add 1 t sugar and beat until stiff. # Fold cream into lemon curd. Construction # Place 1 meringue in bottom of the spring-form pan, trimming the edges with knife to fit into pan. # Spoon 1¼ cups lemon cream over. # Place 2nd meringue in pan, trimming if needed. # Gently press down until meringue touches cream. # Spoon 1¼ cups lemon cream over. # Top with 3rd meringue and repeat process. (reserve any leftover lemon cream for another use). # Freeze torte overnight. # Can be made 2 days ahead. # Wrap and keep frozen. Raspberry sauce # Purée raspberries in processor. # Strain into a bowl, pressing on seeds with back of spoon. # Mix in sugar and lemon juice. # Refrigerate until cold, about 1 hour. # Serving: wrap hot wet towel around pan sides. # Release. # Transfer to a platter; run icing spatula around sides to smooth out. # Arrange raspberries atop torte. # Serve with sauce. Category:Hazelnut Recipes Category:Lemon juice Recipes Category:Light whipping cream Recipes Category:Passover Desserts Category:Raspberry Recipes Category:Torte Recipes